


弥赛亚同人－雏暮 ：碎片

by KnightNO4time



Category: Messiah Project - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 07:50:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17320940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: 深夜醒来的雏森，到底会思考些什么。破碎的人如何支撑另一个破碎的人呢？





	1. 弥赛亚同人－雏暮 ：碎片（上）

雏森从床上坐起来，却伸手不见五指。  
在这个地下没有窗户的房间里，关闭灯代表着黑暗毫无遗漏的渗入，同时也意味着人类只能依靠并不敏锐的眼睛试图适应这个环境，凭借记忆与模糊的轮廓摸索周围的一切。  
他就这样盘腿盖着被子，坐在床上呆了好一会。  
耳边捕捉到表针的走动，并不是放在床头，但也一时想不到被他丢在了哪里。一分一秒，格外清晰，如同一位在深夜不眠的男人来回踱步的声音。  
他睡眠从来都不安稳，他自认为一定是因为五年来睡的太久。  
身体总是把他从深眠中拽起，如同搁浅的鲸鱼，被拖到浅眠的岸边。不愿深入思考的回忆化作梦境的海浪，一而再再而三的把他推上难耐的海岸。  
最终他无法被拉回海里，只好窒息的醒来。当发现根本回想不起来在梦里看到了什么后，他半是幸运半是懊悔，浮躁的去厕所洗把脸。  
此时他赤脚踩到地上，小心翼翼的把身体挪到床边站起。有个年头的床架和床垫发出不悦的挤压声，不知有多少在这里经历过死后人生的樱在这位“老者”身上度过了教堂生涯，又有多少能偶尔回来一趟。  
雏森确认床短促的呻吟消失在身后，而他面对的另一张床没有出现任何苏醒的迹象，随后才去厕所轻声关了门。

小暮已经整整一天一夜没和他说过话了。  
作为弥赛亚，这绝对不是该有的迹象。  
“真是托了一嶋那家伙的福，”当他面对镜子用毛巾擦脸时，似是防止情绪冲出口吵醒了外面的人，从而掩盖在毛巾下闷闷的自语了句。  
他可能知道自己能对小暮开口说什么，却又因为理解而留给了对方空间。  
偶尔不多言是个好事，可偶尔又需要用语言去理解。到底何时是用语言，何时则保持安静，从来都是身而为人的一份考验。  
其实他自己也非常凌乱，这无法安眠的一夜又一夜就是证明。  
他同情小暮，试着从小暮的角度理解对方。他害怕看到对方擅自轻生死去，又怕自己拦不住。竭尽全力的阻止，但怎么也无法彻底疏通彼此诞生下最基本的差异。  
五年错过的东西太多。一睁眼，各种事就强行塞入他的脑袋。  
他的经验和培养让他学会去迅速接受，压制内心的去前行。但充斥五年所沉淀的懊悔，痛苦和不甘都统统爆发，淹没在心底，着实会令他也害怕。  
照日社的事件足够为他带来冲击。昔日的搭档，不同的立场。彼此间难辩的误会把他撕得支离破碎。  
他不断拾起破裂的碎片拼装好自己，想要用这个形象支撑自己，也去支撑小暮。可其实他也想用弥赛亚的存在拯救自己。  
然而已经破碎的小暮无法弥补他的裂痕，他也无法修复小暮否决质疑了的一整个人生。  
他们现在谁也无法拼装好自己，也没法拼装好对方。  
他和小暮短暂起步的弥赛亚关系在这个任务期间被撞出裂纹。不论怎么一心去扶持和理解，试图拉住对方，给予那颗崩坏的心一点希望的动摇。始终他还是疲倦而无力，不能成功。  
因为他自己也破破烂烂，除了用心意和话语在小暮混沌的大脑里一点点积攒出微薄形象，他没法让痛苦的人从人生迷惘里单独拉出思绪来注视自己。  
他不会去否定小暮，所以也不希望小暮否定自己的人生。而他其实也不希望小暮否定了他，因为他是那个可以告诉小暮不要去否定存在的唯一人选。  
如今他已经站在对方的人生里，只能奋力让那双眼睛看向他。隐藏起身上灌满的裂痕，让小暮看到一个能信任依靠的他，一个完整的他。  
一个完整的，属于他的，弥赛亚。

虽然房间没有光的渗入，雏森却也能知道距离天明还要很久远。  
黑夜实在是太过漫长。尤其当人希望时间过的飞快时，反而每一秒都被潜意识的拉长。  
他后知后觉的意识到自己入睡了才两个小时不到，而这个夜晚才刚开始不久。  
被失眠与心思折磨得够呛，雏森最终按照记忆摸着黑，蹑手蹑脚走到了玻璃柜前。他停留了几秒，让眼睛逐步捕捉到一层极度模糊的轮廓。  
一个红酒瓶。  
手指肚小心的擦过柜底的木材，防止碰倒不必要的东西，寻上酒瓶。接着他又小心的触到边上的酒杯底座，两个里面拿走了一个。  
本来这一层摆放过的存酒，是这间宿舍前一对弥赛亚的东西。毕业后留下一瓶挂着标签的上好藏酒，两个杯子等着他们何时能再度出现。可雏森刚搬进来，就拉着小暮把酒喝了。  
这事他推在了一嶋头上，不过毕业的两个人也始终没回来。后来雏森有那么一日还是心怀芥蒂的去买了一瓶回来，但不是同款昂贵的牌子，单纯逛进酒水商店后凭借兴致选了一瓶想喝的罢了。  
酒摆在柜子里也有些日子，没想到最终还是被他拿来消耗。  
便宜的瓶口没有繁琐的木塞，和开饮料瓶一样稍微用力一拧，就能轻易打开。  
雏森在黑暗里坐在床边，把酒杯摆在床头，听着金属酒盖拧开是在耳边窜流过的一声脆响。

像是一个不懂礼仪和品味的醉汉，他拿起瓶子直接对着嘴倒了口。有液体从嘴角渗出，他垂下头抹把嘴，任由红色的液体顺着手和瓶口滴落去地面。  
他很清楚不该这样。没有充分接触空气的红酒，酸涩的味道碰触浅睡后干涩的喉咙，在舌头上发出糟糕的气息。他皱起脸吐了下舌头，可这都是故意而为。不醒酒就这样喝，让他从脑中的混沌里被敲起来。  
随后他才缓悠悠的摸过酒杯，拿手指隔在中间防止抹黑看不到而碰碎玻璃，慢慢把瓶口贴着杯口倾斜倒入。  
也不知道倒了多少。凭借持杯的手慢慢蓄上的重量，他估摸着停下动作。好似这一流程令他多累似的，把酒放在鼻腔前不禁鼻炎深吸，嗅起红酒在空气里发生的演变。  
可惜今夜的他没有足够的耐心。睡不着的此时，唯一能干的就是独自孤饮。没有情调，也没有准备，甚至连光也没有借用。  
根本不多品味，如同想要灌醉自己的似的，雏森竟然接连把那杯一口喝下。  
鼻腔和喉咙顿时被酒精灼烧，发热的卷过肠胃，在他已经空掉的胃里强调存在感。还没彻底去除的涩中，的确带有些许酿造的香。但那微薄的酒香也被冲鼻的酒精和残留的酸涩糟蹋，同他心情一个口感。  
一瓶并不贵的酒，被他摸着杯口蓄上不止两次。没有任何享受的过程。只是放入嘴里，咽下肚子，好似这瓶子里的只不过是一滩浑水。

黑暗中的人，坐在这个并非只有他一个人的房间里，独自喝着酒。

 

“也请给我一杯。”  
黑暗中加入了一道声音，属于这个房间中的另一个人。  
雏森只是停下了手中的动作，却没有过度吃惊。他在意自己的弥赛亚，会有意无意的投以所有关注。所以当他喝到一半时，就注意到了弥漫在空气里的呼吸声有了不同的频率。  
小暮醒来了一段时间，维持姿势躺在自己床上一动不动，利用听觉分辨出雏森孤独饮酒的画面。  
知道这点的雏森也没说话，甚至也没开口。他没想过要去强求小暮同自己说话，如果小暮不愿意，在这个深夜就不需要再让更糟糕的心情侵蚀他。  
唯一出于意料的就是，他没意料到小暮开口的第一句，竟然是要求喝酒。与此同时小暮也坐了起来，床铺的声音可以让雏森隔着黑暗就能寻找到对方的位置，也能听得出对方每个动作。  
就在他确认小暮做到床边后，骤然台灯灯被打开。光唐突的摄入令眼睛一通，雏森狼狈的眯起颜锁紧眉头，他低下头别开脸避开光，眨眨眼才适应过来，鼻息里不禁泄露出一小声抱怨的音色。  
小暮倒是全然不顾，他脸上的表情同白日的状态好不到哪里去。曾经那个一本正经还有些乖巧呆板的眼睛青年，此时莫过桌子上的眼镜戴上，就不带一丝温和气息的钻起身。表情糟糕，好似他不赶紧用酒精辣自己嘴巴，就会把憋了一肚子的懊恼烦躁统统爆发出来。  
瞧见小暮利落的从柜子里拿走剩下的那只杯子，雏森深刻的意识到，对方早就不是当初为前辈们留下的东西而守规还担心的青年了。  
“嗯，”虽然说他喝酒被发现很明显自己的状态在对方眼里应该也没多好，可雏森依旧不打算用自己的心情影响对方。他一副没事人的样子应了，如同终于找到个陪酒的对象，自然而然给坐到对面举起杯的人倒酒。  
小暮拿起酒杯看了那么两三秒，紧接着一口饮尽。  
这回真让雏森有些惊，不知 说什么的看着对方。真没想到心情一遭，谁都不懂的怎么喝一杯红酒，硬是被他们糟蹋了一整瓶。  
主要是从没想过小暮会这样发泄，当真无法联想到一开始见面时的那副样子。可这其中的演变雏森也不是不知道，只好算是缓解气氛，他满心无奈的乐出声。  
看着对方绷着脸硬咽下那口酒，他也自己拿杯酒送入的红酒挡住了苦笑的表情。  
万万没想到的是，小暮很快又把空杯举了过来。虽然脸上挂着并不想多说的意思，但是这次没有那么霸道，而是讨要似的等待。  
“喂喂…吹了什么风？你何时这样喜欢喝酒了？”雏森才不是不知道答案，和他差不多，也是借酒消愁吧。  
见小暮没说话，被撩在这里的雏森也只能尴尬的闭上嘴。收起刚才的口吻，抿着嘴暗自叹口气。结果还是给对方倒了酒，显而易见这次量非常少。  
小暮意识到了这一点，表情在床头灯下显得如此不自然，如同被雕刻出来一样死板。雏森甚至做好了对方爆发的准备，谁知小暮只是停了几秒，接着就像是喝水一样把不多的酒一饮而尽。  
雏森是个敏感的人，他知道这已经是极限了。所以把自己杯里的酒底喝完，抬手放回了桌子上，以此行为告知这一切的结束，想为此画上句号。

“请再给我一杯。”不论何时，小暮说话用词还是带着敬语，却尖锐不少。  
“够了，今晚到此为止。”相比以此阻止，雏森明知这样依旧会刺激对方。可面对已经自暴自弃的人，无论什么方法都不是最安全的路线。  
“给我。”过于冷静，反而代表会有更大的爆发。  
雏森想起来对方酒量有多差，喝一点就会醉。他在已知情况下，还是给对方续过杯，不过多少算是在把握状态。  
现在这点下去，他觉得还不至于让小暮意识不清。显而易见的是，酒精反而把小暮的感情变得格外犀利分明。  
“今晚睡了，”雏森果断拒绝了对方。  
虽然小暮还没有彻底醉。可酒精永远是个残酷的不分场合怂恿人大脑的罪恶源，所以小暮可以借着酒劲好好熏烂内心的苦闷。  
只见对方眼镜片后的目光不知是不是反光，灯光打过镜片，像在眼底折射出一道恼火的光。无法自控的无助逐步但胜出冷漠和唾弃，没有目的的萌生出火焰，足够把他自己吞噬。  
可雏森反而一副不为所动的样子。他只有让自己表现的足够冷静，才不会让自己跟着失控。  
他不能让自己混乱到抓不住小暮，他只能一而再再二三的努力思考如何去冷却对方。即便那些冲击都会打在自己怀里。  
短短几秒，小暮的呼吸变得越发明显，重而急促。紧接着他放弃了这种崩溃感下的坚持，任由自己脱缰，念着“给我”后，立马起身用空闲的手上前扯上雏森手里的酒瓶。好比猎鹰的钩爪，从未让雏森觉得如此大力。  
“小暮！”雏森彻底被激起来，嘶吼着抬手拽过瓶子责备，并用另只胳膊抵在自己弥赛亚的胸口，防御着把对方猛力往后推去。  
他没失去理智，也不多恼火。吼出来的名字都灌满了苦涩担忧的劝阻，挂着恳求的无力，还有试图压制彼此的奋力。  
他保持谨慎，不希望伤到对方。可对方力气比他以为的大太多，导致往后挪动，却膝盖后撞回床沿，迫不得已坐回了床上。  
红酒瓶还是抓不住的脱离手，小暮的手指也从上面滑脱。瓶底磕在柔然的床垫旁，前倾翻倒，在空中简短打了个转。从瓶口泼甩出一条红酒做的痕，夸张的溅在床沿和雏森的裤脚上。  
所幸掉落的高度不大，还有磕碰的缓冲。酒瓶没有碎掉，只是发出沉重的噪音跌去地板。而小暮则被雏森的推动与跌倒造成的拉扯给弄出踉跄，脚尖恰巧踢上瓶身，让可怜的酒瓶滚去了床下。  
酒瓶营造的一系列响动配合手指抓脱的钝痛，多多少少唤回小暮几分理智。不过在理智把他阻止前，他已经续攻般的抬膝压上雏森两腿间的床，逼近后拎起自己弥赛亚的衣襟。  
并没有穿着制服，单薄的黑T恤要被扣烂似的拧在小暮拳头间，从后颈吊着雏暮，逼着他从低位抬头迎接小暮的视线。

虽然小暮停了下来，手却像粘住似的撒不开。  
雏森看得出来眼前被痛苦折磨疯的人是多么努力的在呼吸，颤抖的嘴唇几乎要抖出呜咽或者呐喊。而他另只手里的酒杯，不知何时被丢去身后，极其幸运的掉在了他身后自己的床上。  
“我知道你酒量差，清醒点。”几秒后雏森说出句并不好听的玩笑，可根本没有笑容。  
他也许在小暮眼中看似冷漠，不过其实在隐藏自己担心到发慌的心境，害怕对方做出伤害自身的行为。  
他左手随后抓住了小暮扣着自己衣领的手腕，很快得到的回应便是对方如触电似的抖动。因为小暮想甩开他，可却没想过撒开拳头里的领子。所以小暮只是用力抖了下肩膀，却根本甩不开雏森。  
雏森不得已着对方的动作被晃，可目光始终不曾离去对方。这次换成他更用力的按住对方的腕部，不过并没强硬到拧出剧痛。  
意识到这样甩不掉的小暮，也注意到自己到底冲对方做了什么事。  
理性被他挣扎着拉回来些许，机械性的帮他直起身，松开手。就在雏森了然也让自己配合松下劲时，小暮便像被烫到一样从他指下把手腕抽了出来。  
“我很清醒…！”小暮僵硬的把词一个一个拼成句话，抹了把脸又端了下镜框。  
接着转身捡起床上的酒杯，拍在了床头柜上。玻璃杯底发出刺耳的声音，险些被他磕出裂纹。  
雏森借用对方转身的短暂时间，低头暗暗深吸口气。  
他用最快，但也最不完好的状态更换自己的心理。尽可能冷却自身，把其他可能有的苦恼丢去一旁，全心全意去考虑小暮的情况。  
随后伴着小暮转过身，雏森抬起的脸已经与平日没大差别。和当时在任务里一样，他扮演着冷静的一方，把自己的想法梳理回应，努力寻找途径去纠正对方的自弃。  
于是只见他坐在那里摆出有条有理的样子抬手整理了一下衣服领子，外表看似处事不惊。  
可他其实都要头炸了，胸口闷痛。解不开的问题抓挠他的心，心情堆积却无法找到最合适的途径开口。顶着要保护对方却又要冒险承受对方火气的风险，他驱使自己成为理解和聆听的人。  
只有他能做到。  
他以此鼓励自己。“弥赛亚”这个含义周旋于胸口，把他锁在原地绝不逃避。

“…可能不是我呢？”忽然小暮启口，同刚才气势有所不同的低沉，暗示着刚才灌满体内的情绪已经把他摧毁得精疲力竭。  
他坐去床旁，同雏森面对面。雏森藏起内心可能有的不安，把手肘支在大腿上，倾身握住，等着对方把话说完。  
果然就和他想的一样，小暮到底还是会谈到自身的疑问。毕竟突然发现的真相，把他曾经可能有过的所有猜测以及想法都否认。好比幻想破灭，他甚至从诞生的根源就与自己可能以为的猜测全截然不同。  
“也许当初存活的不是我，是别的克隆体。或者根本没有存活的…我不过偶尔在这里！”小暮最后的声音被淹没在掌心。  
没有制服所需的手套，他绷紧的皮肤下呈现出指骨的轮廓，罩在脸上好比想搓掉灌满大脑的困苦，往上深深的按压过眼眶，求助救命稻草般的抓住了刘海。  
他把自己弄的乱糟糟，却怎么都没法把那些话和对于自身及一嶋的疑问按回口中。  
“所以呢？”几秒后，雏森的回答就和前不久在战场上回答一样。  
他毫不迟疑地对上小暮从手指缝间投来的目光，憋住喉咙下火烧似的难耐，努力控制声线的稳定。“你现在不就在这里吗？和我说话，呼吸，思考，活着！你不是正活在我眼前吗？”  
“即使活着的模样是这样的…？”小暮张开的手下，嘴角颤抖，这一切都令他不能理解。  
“因恰好活下来而去记住自己被制造出来的目的！你眼里到底看到只是“弥赛亚”这个词，你就只是将其寄宿在我身上而已！”  
如果呼吸可以被扩大，声音可以波动，也许就是现在。无形的刺穿过来，却实实在在敲击在雏森身上。化作从头顶劈下的巨浪，痛到雏森后脊椎猛然有些颤抖。

不希望失去任何人。雏森不希望失去自己的弥赛亚。甚至他有深思过，他害怕失去救赎的机会，也害怕自己失去救赎。他会被永恒的囚禁在那份懊悔和迷失里，同时他也必须承受对方无限的疼痛，直到两个人都被击垮到粉碎。  
如果见到園时的自己，是被委屈与无奈扯碎的伤者，无力到拾不起满地的碎片。  
那此时面对小暮，他则是努力用手把即将脱落的碎片挽留再手中，费劲的去拼组原本的形状。  
只是小暮已经无法认定自己原本的形状。他把万种情绪的碎片蹂躏成一团，将其重重砸碎在地上。递增的苦恼和不解凌乱的困住了他，已经摸不到任何形状。  
流过雏森气管的空气，掺杂进了许多情绪。好似音色也变了，好像断了线。  
他体会过被救赎，被支持信任，被填满的感觉。曾经的都不再相同，却教导了他失去的痛苦。所以他看得很清楚，意识到对方的痛苦也让自己多么不是滋味。  
“我也希望你可以将其寄宿在我身上！”  
这绝不是假话，他渴求着这个人重新站起来。  
偶然活下来的这件事是个事实。无法改变，所以雏森没法否决。  
“我是个人，所以会希望被活生生的你认可。而我也认可活生生的你。因为我眼里看到的只有你，小暮！”雏森得双手握得太紧，骨头压过肌肉彼此镶嵌，痛到要把自己的手指一一捏断。  
他的确想要拯救自己，他害怕自己被五年后醒来所意识到的一切击垮吞没。  
可他同样学会体谅另一个人，一起加到身上。  
冷静的接受了小暮的回痛苦的缘由。他注视眼前的人，明白这个人正被被从出生以来的这么久时间所积累下的所有恐惧和悲伤压在了下面。  
雏森努力扒开所有压在小暮身上的巨石，却也清楚真相或许并不是只有他能解答清除一切。毕竟克隆了小暮的并不是他。不过即便如此，他仍有足够的理由和身份站在这里，就因为他站在小暮弥赛亚的位置上。  
他希望自己能支撑起小暮，但这之前，他又需要小暮认可他是这样的存在。否则他终身只是一个人，独自希望去救赎对方，和无法救赎自己。留着满是裂纹的自身，找不到支撑对方的支点。  
“不是偶然活下来的，也不是可能是任何一个其他存活下来的。我现在眼里看到的仅此是你。”  
“我的弥赛亚，是你。”

他不会去责备小暮，没必要。  
也许现在自己在对方眼里的作用还很渺小，可他必须相信自己是最有力的。他只能先认可了自己，才会坚持不懈的站在对方眼中，逐步扩大，直至补全所有的空洞。  
用自己的碎片，补全对方破碎掉的空洞。  
“和其他人没有关系，切切实实只是你而已，小暮洵！”  
他一字一句的说道，尾音不由自主的音调转变，破掉的嗓子发出阵轰隆的闷声。  
那张好看的脸蒙上温和又迫切的恳求，真诚的告白，希望能被对方听进去。  
他不曾放弃。  
无论他走过的路上失去了多少，不管自身脱落的碎片被剥离了多少，他还是会用全部力气去寻找小暮粉碎的自身。  
虽然不知道自己能帮对方拼回来多少，或许这份恼人的苦恼会纠缠他们许久，可他不会为此否认对方的存在的分量。  
因为这份重量，对他如此巨大。

“小暮，你是独一无二的。”  
“不管那里有多少个取代你的克隆实验体。”  
“你对于我都是无法取代的唯一一个。”  
“是我需要的弥赛亚。”

他没去否决小暮先前的话，毕竟他的确寻求着“弥赛亚”。  
被过去留下的伤中灌满的懊悔与震惊，是没法磨灭任何一段关系所刻下的意义。  
可这就意味着，他知道这个存在对于自己是多么重要而不能被随便丢弃取代的。  
是多么需要坚定认可并且注视抓紧的。  
所以他奋力的，不懈的，挣扎的，让自己站在这里确认。  
就是眼前的这个人，他不能让其破碎。

 

自己是千万个实验体里存活下来的一个。  
是克隆出的存在。  
是一个人被复制下来的模样。  
可现在，小暮无法忽略雏森的话。字字句句敲入脑中，“弥赛亚”从对方口中出来，真切的覆盖在他的身上。  
雏森话里的每一句，都指的是他。真的是他。所以他才会动摇。  
曾经几番自暴自弃到让心情榨干自己，可每次都被雏森坚持填补。雏森不让他被放空，虽然这令小暮不满，毕竟知道一切的雏森之前也足够让小暮有生气的理由。只是雏森有自己的理由，绕来绕去，都是想着小暮。  
所以面对那些死去的实验体，面对自己如果失败也会死去被处理的可能性。小暮站在天枰前，惊异的发现，这片人生起头的真相另一端，雏森正努力为他压下另一端，伸手让他站过去。  
他不是小白鼠，不是死掉就会被丢入垃圾桶的单薄生命。雏森千寿为他撑起那份重量或许虽然还远远不够，可这个男人却老是一次次出现在他视野中央，给他粉碎空荡的内部，灌得越来越有重量。

小暮起身默默站在了雏森身前，缠身的烦恼让他力竭到失去表情，却不再凌乱到放弃自我。  
雏森多少有些不安，抬起目光细细的观察过来。不过并没有躲避或者防御的动作倾向，更多的是等待。准备接受小暮全部情绪的宣泄，为他一次次不知疲倦的创造路径。  
——他不是单纯的道具。  
——他是雏森认定的人。  
——他想变成一个“人”。  
“那你接受我。”  
雏森听到这句话，瞳孔随着心底被撬开的锁一起放大。他承认自己有在吃惊，可更多的是感慨与释放，真切感落在肩头。  
灯光被小暮的身影遮去一半，雏森的面容被光与影斜着分割成两半。一只眼睛模糊的解读更深的含义，另一只眼描绘着小暮的面容。  
对方先前被揉乱的发梢乱翘在耳侧，汗水随着刚才的宣泄已经渗透出皮肤黏在表面。只不过闪着光斑的镜片让其后的目光若隐若现，湿漉漉的也不知道是汗还是泪。  
小暮还没能哭出来。积压在体内的力量找不到宣泄口，几乎把哭喊的泪水都闷在了里头。  
“啊，我接受你。”雏森低语，如同哄着对方，把自己留给对方的一面全都展开。  
下一秒，小暮上前并不再狂躁的抓住雏森的肩，在床边欠身含下雏森的唇。  
不是一个漂亮完美的吻，更多是压制失控力而无归路的吮咬，厮磨在肌肤上，留下湿润和索求的痕迹。  
雏森险些往后跌去，便忙不迭地伸手往后撑在床上。一只手臂努力撑起自己，容下小暮投来的全部重量。另只手扣住对方的腰扶住，没了制服第一次这样的接触，单薄的衣服下身体比表现要结实，却也比雏森消瘦了点。  
“让我成为一个‘人’。”  
小暮启齿的话，如齿轮把他们磨合在了一起。虽然此时还发出粗糙无措的摩擦声，却咬住彼此慢慢地运作起来。  
“你本身就是，”雏森苦笑出来，丝毫不惊慌。“除了我眼前的你，还能有让我把后面会发生的事都接纳奉献的人存在吗？”得意般的挑了下眉毛，雏森歪过头换了个角度扫过自己弥赛亚。  
此时一切纠缠他的痛苦，现在暂且脱落下来。不论自己怎样破碎，现在的他在对方面前都会是完整的。  
既完整又高大，足够帮助对方迎接希望知道的一切。  
虽然即将发生的事并不是能够解决所有烦恼与问题的方法，但会让小暮真切的看着他，需要他。让小暮作为一个被他接受和注重的人，从他眼中看到自身的模样。  
小暮将会是完整的。  
这点需要让小暮从他瞳孔下的映照中亲眼看到。


	2. 弥赛亚同人－雏暮 ：碎片（下）

开拓和扩张总是需要时间，也不总会顺利。即使在已知和相互交谈过的情况下，工程也往往不尽人意。更何况在心灵上的大门还生锈似的无法全然敞开，肉体张开的感觉好比那一点点渗入却难以满足的润滑剂，从不适应到生硬的熟悉摸索，最后再到艰苦转动着开拓出空间，足够把人折磨得精疲力竭。  
小暮对于接吻并不熟练，对于肉体上的行为也只是表面支知识的程度。反而雏森试图做到最好，他的努力成为了保护两人的最佳手段。  
因为小暮更像是个侵略者。即便还没去强行“剥夺”，可他更像是急求被回应与接纳的表现，实实在在都是恳求与索要，毫无耐心和细致可言。  
雏森无法自信的说自己吻技多好，有多少经验，可也不认为能做的多差。然而现在他却被弄的呼吸乱七八糟，无法好好把握节奏换气，完全被小暮封上嘴巴憋红脸。  
这可相当没面子，但现在也不是顾及面子的时候，毕竟小暮会这样也是有缘由的。  
于是他只能三番五次去应付对方强力的动作，多少有点后悔之前因为在意对方感受而放宽限度，顺着对方的意愿来，以至于现在他是被压在身下的那个人。

“小暮…”借着对方和自己嘴巴分开，雏森操着不知道该说干涩还是该说是湿润的嘴巴，从含糊的吐气里赶紧挤出一声呼唤。  
然而压在他身上的人却像饥饿难耐的兽类，分明起伏的呼吸把他的身影抖出繁影。喘息下埋藏着远远不够的渴求无助，仿佛寻求力量的野兽似的发出嗡鸣的鼻音，低头去管雏森要下一个吻。  
这样子实在看不下去。  
可往往即便被内心的痛苦鞭打的抓狂，小暮还是会好好听劝，遵循理性来行动。  
所以雏森立刻别开头，将嘴巴从对方的掠夺下剥离出。鲜少带出爆发性的拒绝，还是不轻不重的推了小暮肩头一把，口气塞上呵斥，“我叫你等一下，小暮！”  
小暮犹如被泼盆冷水，愣了半晌，却顺从的停了下来。  
镜片因刚才过度靠近和杂乱的行为而被体温与呼吸铺上白雾。短暂褪去的雾此刻似有似无的遮在边框附近，细看还会发现蹭到了汗。  
雏森不是多想责备他，也不是要嫌弃和逃避，他只是在努力让自己扮演两者中那个拴住彼此的“理智”一方。所以他很快在自己生得漂亮的脸上露出一抹笑容，算是给身上僵住的人足够的缓解与安慰。  
不过他倒是没急着开口，而是把浑身呈现出自然放松的姿态，带出点这种场合本该有的味道。只见他伸手默默捏住对方鼻梁上的镜框，小心翼翼的取了下来，随后不慌不忙的侧出上半身，把镜架丢上床头柜。  
他俩的上衣早就被脱了。同一色且毫无吸引力的黑色T恤被小暮揉成一团丢在地上。雏森当时根本来不及拯救自己皱巴巴的衣服，现在八成已经分不清哪件是谁的了。  
情绪波动的差异给雏森造成错觉，令他怀疑小暮是不是要烧起来了。但事实上他们体温相差并不多，相接的地方迅速升温，而暴露在空气里部分则被衬托得冰凉。  
可说到底，他们都被由内而外诞生的感觉烤炙躯体。小暮就像是一块火炭，在他身上灼烧。但不知道是灼烧他，还是灼烧小暮自己。  
皮肤赤裸想贴的摩擦发出沙沙声，擦过竖起点汗毛几乎给他们激出一层鸡皮疙瘩。仿若是柴火迸溅出得火星，噼里啪啦的四溅在身上，谁都逃不掉。  
雏森深吸口气，收回手让重心重新压回后背，忍住腹部的压迫，不为小暮坐在自己身上表示出任何不满。而他们每个动作，都会让身下的床发出不悦的吱呀响动，诉说两人份重量的存在感。

“别着急嘛，”雏森柔化了调子，在安静的房间里洒上轻飘飘的悄语。  
夜晚时间还长，尤其当他们几乎没有睡去，就会让白日注意不到的地方变得格外充裕。  
谁知道明天会如何呢？训练又会如何呢？反正他们谁都不想去见一嶋，不出席也罢。现在唯一会让雏森在意的，也就只有他们会不会吵到邻居了。毕竟刚出院并独自在房间里的万夜，是需要好好修养的。  
“不用逼自己，小暮。”雏森本想戳一下对方的脸，好让气氛轻松点。但看在小暮的确不安又情绪不稳的状况下，他还是作罢，说出来的终究是耐心的安抚。  
小暮依旧被烦恼所拘束，渴望和不解从不同层面挤压他。他希望靠近雏森，去感受雏森愿意为他展示的一切，但背景下他所需要烦恼害怕的事情太多，根本没法好好为他的心清理出一条道路。  
他只能在有限的空间挣破拘束，试图伸展拳脚，让自己去坦然的活动和做事，可惜太难太难。小暮有自己的性格，有自己的想法，他理解雏森之前说的话，他真心希望被认可。  
所以他也努力让自己维持理性的思考，去考虑雏森，会希望自己能认可雏森，就如雏森做希望的一样。  
不过思考和行动总不是能很快就同步的，他不知道怀抱这样的心态还有几乎无法等待的激动，该如何配合雏森。只能疯狂的从拘束的缝隙里伸手去抓雏森，生怕对方跑了。  
可雏森不会跑的，所以被弄的又痛又无奈。刚才的亲吻就让他读懂了这些。  
小暮虽如同掠夺他呼吸的侵略者，其实不过是害怕被他否认后掉回迷惘自弃深渊的无助者罢了。  
因此雏森觉得自己有必要引导他，而不是看着小暮被无端的烦恼和担忧所逼迫，冲他伸手的手臂被勒出道道痕迹。

“不是说过我的脸好看吗？”扯出来回去的记忆当话题，他试着帮对方放松。  
随后雏森稍稍让头离开歪掉的枕头，抬高姿势用手触及小暮被情绪弄的燥热出汗的额角。绕去脑后轻轻揽过对方，把彼此脸的距离缩短拉近。  
“凑近点仔细看看？”雏森挑眉一问，观察对方的变化。而小暮因为失去眼镜，在近距离下不习惯的眯起眼聚焦，露出近似困惑不解的神色。  
雏森鼻音轻轻哼了下代替嘴角的轻笑，接着温和的捉住他的嘴亲上。  
时间不长，短小而轻快，好比点水的蜻蜓。分开时肌肤碰撞波动的吮吸，弹拨出细腻情定的响声，把的气氛巧妙的敲碎。  
成功从自己这方给予亲吻，令雏森满意。被刚才小小的引导给捉弄的小暮，此刻露出毫无警惕的惊异，把雏森的心底闹得痒痒的，稍有得意。  
“好了，”随后进入下一步，雏森化作语重心长安抚孩子的家长，从容的为后续拉开幕。  
他拍拍小暮的胳膊，不带任何激动的慢慢撑起身。紧接着又示意的拍了下小暮的腿，用毫无伤害与驱赶意思的眼神表达出意愿。  
看懂的小暮没有被刺激到，跟从雏森的安排慢慢从对方身上下来。  
雏森在收回腿取得自由后，牵住小暮的手拉到自己旁边。随后按住他肩膀把重心敏捷的转移过去，轻盈的调动两人的位置，让小暮躺在了床上。  
“下面就交给我吧。不是答应你的吗？接受你，”雏森俯视来的面容挂着任谁看到都会安心信服的表情，含笑的眼睛眯起条漂亮的弧。  
他们的关系还不稳固，更谈不上能彼此信任托付。  
成为弥赛亚的过程和心境需要重重考验，并非能一日达成。  
所以现在的雏森不是彻底以对方弥赛亚的角色面对下面的一切，因为他不打算在第一次尝试下在接连用“弥赛亚”这个词给对方施压。  
更何况他是为了能让对方认可自己，让自己可以去逐渐成为对方的弥赛亚。所以他的挑战才刚刚开始。  
弥赛亚需要相互的信任，雏森不责备小暮目前的样子。别说要去在乎对方，小暮现在面对真相已经觉得自己被整个人全盘否定，连关注自己的心力都要枯竭。  
在这样的小暮面前，雏森不会强迫他非要看向自己，思考自己。他会给予小暮充足的时间，去引导和证明自己，直到小暮把目光主动投来。

人是会依靠心情来决定感觉的存在。心理能影响思考，能迷恋感官，还能衍生错觉。  
如果不喜欢，就会在接触的过程里感到疼痛，恐惧和恶心。喜欢的话，则是产生满足，渴望和爱恋。  
雏森可不想让彼此都在疼痛里度过所有时间。他们的来自外界和内心的痛苦都足够多了，不必要再增加更多。所以从他那里落下的亲吻都是从未有过的温柔，也是他最希望给小暮的。只不过每次又特意改成慢动作，清晰绵长的拖出摩擦，让唇部充分同小暮的肌肤接触，这都是为了让小暮产生感觉，不再有隔离。  
当然亲吻并不局限于嘴唇。脱去衣服下的肌肤，彼此都布满了伤痕。任务留下的的印记多到数不清，有新有旧，从子弹到刀上，从划破到手术缝合。虽然无法抹去，但雏森却好比要将其都独自吞到一般，逐一落下印记。  
也许是因为心理作用，或者那些疤痕被附上的全新接触，小暮敏感的让注意力跟随雏森烙吻的路线。受伤残留的疼痛早已不见，甚至成为肉体的一部分刻画在肌肤上。而如今雏森留下的湿润覆盖在表层，与空气接触，为他刻画出一片片凉意却不忘体温的路线。  
把伤口的存在掩盖住，雏森的形象被突出。小暮不禁感到羞涩，不自在的咬住下唇，露出从未有过的隐忍和怯场感。他提紧肩，一只手揪住枕在头下的枕头，像是要把里面的棉花掏出来似的揪着。另只手似有似无的贴在雏森肩头跟随对方往下留出吻迹的挪动，像是劝阻又像是怕着急抓伤对方似的，掌心一直维持几毫米的距离浮动在雏森的肌肤上端。  
不久就在小腹附近被亲过后，小暮悬着的心始终没放下。好比粘住似的，后背努力不离开床铺留在原处，却已经肌肉绷到极限。果然雏森稍微换了口气，往上重新靠近肩头，想要给小暮脸上印上唇作为短暂的结尾时，小暮却因为对方脸突然靠近，而还持有戒备的抬手欲拒还迎的抵挡在了雏森肩膀前。  
早就余光捕捉到了全部细节，看透小暮还没摸索到彻底放松的秘诀，雏森早有准备的出手擒住对方。他把小暮的没躲开的手按住，顺着锁骨，从肩一路带去了胸口。  
不许小暮躲闪。虽然强求对方留下，却传出足够的宽容与接纳，把小暮的不安和换乱统统容纳进心里。所以他让小暮的手掌紧紧贴在胸口上，心跳和呼吸，每一阵跳动颤出得节奏，都分享给了身下的人。  
小暮起初暗暗萌生的挣扎逐步被止下，他甚至跟随跟随起雏森的呼吸节奏。即便他从刚才就急促的喘息无法完全一样，但当目光碰上，他能深刻的理解到雏森是多么真心。  
相比最开始搭档是雏森给他留下的那种难易读懂的感觉，而或者当初他崩溃之际对方冷静的态度使他困惑，现在却无比的简单易懂。  
雏森的门在给他敞开。小暮的脚步到底从拘束中迈出多少？不清楚，却不自觉的走去。  
心跳敲击掌心，轻快精准的在稍有加快的节拍里跃动。顶替雏森的心意，于胸膛中用心脏亲吻他的手。  
雏森平静的将自己搭档的躁动吸收，随后被他按在胸前的手停止了先前往后退的力度，软在他的覆盖里贴着肌肤。雏森安慰的吐了口气，继续将其护在身前。用每一个心跳的速度诉说此刻的心情，他俯下身给了一个真实的吻。  
吻碰在唇上，和心跳拍在掌心的时机一样。小暮的身体被每根神经拨出得弦音震动，余波奏荡在身体中，给他的大脑传达过去内心所诞生的全部声音。  
他该挑选哪个？多到数不清。他该如何选择对雏森的感情？或者对这个人的想法？张开的嘴除了加重的气息送去，根本不知组合组成语言。  
第二亲吻，刻在脸颊。温度的差异短暂的对比出他们的不同。嘴唇的湿润被蒸发，小暮意识到自己是如此滚烫。不同与激动生气，他像是飘渺的蒸汽，袅袅升起，沉淀在房间周围，降满两人身上。  
现在他眼前略微模糊视线，不清楚是因为失去了眼镜，还是因为生理泪水悄然的诞生。可雏森漂亮的脸如画似的印在他的脑海，折射在瞳孔当中。同眼前的人重合，小暮不自觉的捕捉到这个人的一举一动，每个表情的转变。  
被松开的手却没离开身上的人，指间小心探求的擦过对方精细的锁骨棱形，完全没被躲闪开。摸索的范围不大，可却略过一到不知多久前的疤痕，点缀上不同的触感，纹路似的雕刻进雏森的躯体。

看着小暮放松下来，雏森才受不住内心涌出的欣慰和安心，犒劳自己似的稍稍收紧手指，把自己弥赛亚的手捏了几秒才松开。  
当然后面的过程，便是被他带领着进入正轨。他全身心的把心头所念所想都给了小暮。现在他失去了全部人生的苦恼，失去了五年的困惑和遗憾，此时只有小暮才是他所担心在意的思考对象。  
他把所有勾住肌肤拉扯出鲜血的锁链藏在身后，即便脊背被苦恼刮乱，也没让自己在小暮面前皱一下眉头。他依旧挺直背部，好端端的站在对方面前，认真的听过对方的话，也好好思考了对方的感想，随后他仔细的去寻找自己该做的一切。

动作间夹杂短暂的停断，就像是眨眼一样，他会借用这一刻抬眼确认小暮的反应。最终在小暮安静的配合下，雏森礼节的寻求许可，才帮小暮退下裤子。  
小暮可能此时不经思考的认为雏森真是太过有耐心，可他没发现的事雏森一直对他很有耐心。他的宽容让他面对拒绝不会尴尬失落，也不会为对方振作不起来而爆发。雏森的冷静隐藏在张看似轻浮的面具下，透彻的眼底注入很多感情，根根都被他系满大脑。  
他安抚小暮，亲吻小暮蜷缩却下意识想要加紧的双腿。手指的扩张生涩而伴随初次可怕的疼痛。雏森用自己的唾液尽可能顶替不存在的润滑剂，谨慎的动作拖延了不少时间，他自己都佩服自己的耐心和细致。

第一个指节推进时，他给足了对方适应的时间。随后更深入的送进，却很快就听到小暮在不熟悉的疼痛下产生出的呻吟。  
雏森顿住半晌，腾出另只手揉揉对方的胯侧作为安抚，同时也暗示对方千万不要随便乱动。等发现小暮真的忍住乖乖含着他的手没挣扎，他才乐着那五指又拍了拍对方算是夸奖。  
“没办法，第一次都这样疼的吧？我尽力，你忍忍吧。”  
接着暗暗数着小暮不做声的喘息数，雏森在等待好时机后，便将第二根指节成功进入过于狭窄挤压的甬道。骨头通过关节努力支撑起空间，为他得到机会好试探性转了半圈。  
这样果然弄痛了小暮。本来憋着口气忍着的小暮，这回漏掉一拍掉出声吃痛声。做了准备也难挡第一次体验带来的冲击，所以一只腿下意识想借力蹬床躲闪，快速蜷缩收拢，没想到膝盖却狠狠磕上雏森没来得及躲的脸上。  
一下可措手不及，不过雏森本来也做足了小暮会有身体抗拒的反应。于是他竟然一声没吭，歪过头尽可能减缓更深的误伤，身体却一碰不动。他完全保持手指没做多余的动作，用理智控制好自己，以免弄伤小暮后方。  
这怨不得谁，毕竟是身体本能的防护。  
小暮也愣住了，懊悔和无措又给他脸上增加了更多感情表达的色彩。  
“……抱歉。”  
“无妨，我不介意，”雏森口吻轻松的安抚抬起头忧心忡忡盯着他的小暮，精致的五官扭曲一下都没有，反而像是告诉小暮别老忧心忡忡，笑得相当好看。

对于第一次来讲，扩张的确耗时很长。他们都不是和疼痛无缘的人，忍耐和逞强不自觉的就会在能力可及范围内实施，所以几乎没有任何过激的叫喊，也很没有多余的对话。  
这个过程可以帮他们不用多心，因为没有拒绝，而是都去适应。这证明小暮没有拒绝自己，所以雏森安心下来，好好投入到手头的工作上。  
在差不多后，他才开始一边用手带动自己的分身，一边为对方抽动。两个人的裤子也被丢到一旁，不知何时滑落到了地上。现在肉体上坦诚相待，直接接触皮肤的温度都能轻易捕捉。  
体温的升高也是会被心理控制的，雏森的心脏像是一颗发条，快速的转动，让炙热的感情逐步为他躯体和理智升温。而转动这根发条的人，正是小暮。  
体位他选择了正位，虽然不入后入，却是因他想要看着小暮，也想让对方能真切的看到他。但一切不是想想那么简单，单单进入就费了很大功夫，不适应的进入觉带动两个人浑身的神经，汗水渗出时，被无法形容的微妙痛感接连弄到气喘。  
雏森被夹得也很痛，庆幸的是小暮并不是多想避开他，所以并没有紧张到使劲咬着他的前端不放。  
扩张还是有很大帮助，润滑加上分泌出的体液也作用很大。可小暮还是不轻松，这只是开始，后方必然还要进入更深，根本还不是头。  
现在唯一能帮助他们的就是耐心，所以雏森在最开始停下来让对方适应，接着挺入一点，就重复这个过程。他可不擅长开口说柔情安抚的话，毕竟想法之前都如实讲了。  
此时相比这些，喘息之余还是行动来得好。为了不让彼此产生的感觉流失，他借用姿势弓背附身，点水般轻吻对方的小腹。在肚脐附近留下一连串细碎巧妙的啄痕，指腹顺过肌下浮起的胯骨，慎重的握住对方的茎身。  
他努力给予对方前方的满足，让对方放松，不去担忧后方可能有的疼痛。  
但疼痛就是感受，并不是多么糟糕的存在。这其中有着不一样的情绪波动，就如是苦涩里也能感觉到一丝甘甜，困惑也也能产生一丝信服，而疼痛下似乎也被引出一丝快感。一点点拨开小暮最初的表情，进入不被侵入过的深处。即使只是肉体，他也希望能转变一点对方的心态和感受。  
于是等小暮的手指触及在他耳侧，让他抬起头后，他看到的小暮绝不是白日所能瞧见的样子。失去眼镜的眼中，附着着一层水色的光。在台灯下被照得明亮，又好比一则深潭所吞没的黑，无法细读，但映出底部一些不曾说过的想法。  
雏森松开手撑在对方身侧，舒展脊背探身跟去。汗水被体温烤炙得散出热浪，之前的酒精像是被吸收了似的，从他们的胃中扩散劲每根神经和血管下，透过肌肉皮层，挥发出体内。  
两个人的温度于彼此似有似无的摩擦间相互推动，含着葡萄酒味道的气体依旧残存，给他们洗礼，让汗液都带上独有的味道。

小暮抬手绕过雏森腋下，从身侧轻轻抱了上去。  
这是第一次被主动接受。雏森深吸一口气凝视下方的面孔，后方不自觉在双方的动作和吸气里而结合得更深一步。  
小暮眼角的泪水一下子就掉了出来，只是一颗，入流星似的划过眼角藏入耳畔发髻后。这不代表他感到难受，单纯是吃下巨物的生理反应。  
不吭不响的调整呼吸，小暮在雏森视线地下努力用失去镜片隔离的瞳仁迎接上去。那双泛红的脸颊现在似乎不再多么明显，反而与身体融合，都变得火热。唇层厚的嘴角微微挂上颤抖，剥开的缝隙间散发出酒存在过的气味，还带出酿着他声线的呼吸。  
雏森不清楚自己的表情，也看不出自己在他瞳里的剪影。可从小暮安分并主动亲近的举动里，雏森知道自己也许早已柔滑出太多温情在脸上。  
他甚至像抬手捏捏对方的脸，看看这张目前只给他展现过平静和过激表情的脸，是否能有给他施展的独特深情。可终究他不会去强迫小暮，因为他认可对方时独一无二单独的人类个体，所以一切都由小暮内心的自由与权利决定。  
于是他把脖子垂下更多，靠近小暮的行动中没有加入情欲的色彩，反而只是奖励般的在对方额头落下个浅吻。  
他的吻太多了。这种时候总是会有无数落下，但这次截然不同。是一份感激，一份期待，还有一份给予对方的鼓励和安抚。  
与此同时，小暮的指尖在他背后轻轻收拢，搔过旧时残留过的疤痕。雏森借此动了下腰，于对方放软张开的内部踏进更多。着换来小暮眉间细微的抽动，鼻音哼出，蜷缩的拳头经过雏森脊线时指甲割了过去。  
这一刻，细腻的画面统统浮现在雏森脑海里，把小暮全身每个表达的动作都吸收在理解中。各种过去穿透皮肤的伤痛此时并不令他煎熬，裂痕遍布的后背也不会让他粉碎，他完好的一面让他微笑的面对小暮，明亮的眼睛迎上视线。而在满是把伤痕藏起的身后，唯一能感觉到的只有小暮指甲刮过的余感，并不会被其他事的苦恼搅乱。

他们没有花样，中规中矩的做着。契合的呼吸顺着每次腰体的传动，把他们的步调同步。  
相结合的地方密切的相连，发出肉体之间独有的摩擦与拍打。并不急速，因为雏森把一切安排的仅仅有条。疼痛必然还在，却成为不了干涉他们的最糟糕因素。  
小暮会呻吟几声，尤其是当雏森深入更多并且抽动时。对于第一次来讲，雏森已经做得够好。至少他分身一半多都进去了，可也不是全部。  
最深处过于紧致和拥挤，不多花点时间不行。这不会令他止步，也不会就这样做一次便放弃。他在可以触及的范围内移动，节奏与深浅都像是自然形成的那样配合了小暮中意的速度。

“把你全部想释放的感情，都释放在这里也没关系。”雏森听到小暮禁不住拔高的轻叫，便如此开口抚平对方内心的尴尬与羞耻。  
内部进入不到的地方地方，大概就像小暮内心一样。有个地方被身世的秘密狠狠破坏，砸碎的地方崩塌在路途中，让雏森无法轻易跨过。  
可那又如何？这是他现在开始搭档深入的人，第一次走深的过程并不会一帆风顺。  
雏森拖着自己掉落碎片的脚步，依旧在慢慢攀爬那层瓦砾堆积的废墟。一点点用裂开的手搬开粉碎的残垣，清理掉真相敲碎的场地。  
一切都需要足够的时间，但他会下一步走得更加靠近对方。

——所以小暮，叫出来吧。  
即使隔着破碎的废墟，即使还有距离，可是如果道路已经为自己一点点清理开，露出缝隙允许自己进入，雏森就没有打算在此之前比小暮更早的坏掉。  
——因此，在最深处，最最疼痛的地方大叫吧。让外面那个努力进来的人听到全部。

小暮抬手用肘背按住了眼睛，没有镜框的抵挡，他死死压上眼眶。可是眼泪从缝隙跑出，顺着重力一点点坠去耳畔，把发红滚烫的耳朵浸湿。  
他的身体跟随后方德语运动摩擦背后的床单，床铺的褶皱以他们两人为中心绽放。翻卷的被子给他们让路似的腾出地方，褶皱伴随重量的拉扯一次次在赤裸的肉体周围摆动跃动。  
小暮红肿湿润的鼻头溜出快感疼痛下的音调，吸收空气的嗓音从心底最深处颤出波浪，潮水似的涌去唇畔，在他湿润赤红的舌尖发出不是平日会发出的喘吟。  
而现在呢？更多的情绪流出，统统都是说给雏森的。  
哭腔的尾音，饮泣似的鼻音，还有几乎要把内心那些继续干扰他的烦恼碾碎的哽咽。全部被磨碎搅匀，淅淅沥沥从口中抖落出。  
只是因为他的弥赛亚——这个想要成为他的弥赛亚，即将成为他弥赛亚的人说了那句话。  
于是怎么都拴不住了。怎么都停不下了。小暮放弃思考，力竭的让动摇的心情剥离出体内，跟随对方挺入的力度穿过脊椎震过后脑，从舌根后丢出来。  
他这时候想要靠近对方。这个房间里只有雏森，而这片地下黑暗的夜晚里也只有雏森。这是小暮所需要的，他最需要的。  
雏森说需要他。而他现在也觉得自己也需要雏森。  
不论他多么下意识想要拦截那些多到顺不清的嘶喊，如何害怕被真相与自身定义的分量冲垮，他都想试着自己从可能会崩塌的废墟那段扒出缝隙，呼喊给那头的雏森听。

雏森也了解似的没有停下。选择继续帮小暮逐步解脱。他牵着小暮，协同小暮释放出来。  
下方的挺动接连按照肉体交合的节奏一出一入，手也在柱身上套弄。他聆听小暮苦苦破口的挣扎，接纳对方全部想要爆发的精神和状态，让自己加重变快的喘动也掺入其中。  
随后加快，小腹内的漩涡也扩大。两个人摩得床铺发出缜密的声响，弹簧在身下的床垫中鸣叫。声音的浪潮一波又一波，从四面八方推动，把他们两人簇拥到一起去。  
他接受了小暮哭泣。  
小暮把内部焚烧自身的火焰扑灭，被雏森洒下的雨水浇灌。顺着眼泪撕下最疼痛的地方，当着面给雏森哭了出来。  
这在夜晚里格外分明，小暮却怎么都无法合上嘴，无法将流出的难耐再度忍痛吞回去。  
他手忙脚乱的传出头下的枕头，不顾揉乱的黑发刘海如何粘盖再发红的眼眶前，让厚重的枕头以双臂的力度扣在了自己脸上。  
黑夜的教堂是安静的，众多疲倦的樱都熟睡了。小暮把自己擒不住的声音依靠外界的物品阻拦，却依旧没法隔离干净。但至少不会突破这两人空间，不会戳破他们间这次突破性的发展，要呈现的都足以分给雏森。  
而雏森觉得自己皮肤下仿佛被填满了情愫。他努力不去打断小暮，收住对于对方的冲动，继续按照所需要的那样动着下方。  
努力吞下声音的枕头后方，他听到了小暮竭力地哭喊。对方的手臂绷紧出血管的线条，被迫镶在枕前努力控制自己，好不去搅乱夜间中的其他邻居。  
雏森凝视对方拼命挣扎的姿态，窥见对方的喉头滚动的节奏。喘息被憋到急促，而被枕头那段挡住的泪眼已经瞧不见，唯有凌乱的发丝垂死般的蹭在床铺上。  
直至一声抬高的嘶喊，被小暮拼死压入枕头中爆发后，这才忍不住的咳嗽出来。雏森应声停下动作，现在他觉得做得足够了。于是他附身轻轻抬手剥开枕头，柔和的把小暮的脸从湿透的枕头下揭出来。  
努力从情绪的滔滔巨浪里慢慢爬起来的小暮，露出疲倦而虚弱的样子。雏森接住了他无力的躯体，把他拖入怀中。雏森此时伸出手，用手背抹了下对方湿乎乎的脸蛋。没办法，泪和汗水太多了，整张脸都是，他根本没法帮对方都擦干净。

小暮的身体已经不会继续有任何自身的拘束，他身下迎来高潮。在此之前雏森亲了下他，手和腰就加快了速度。不同于刚才的嘶喊，小暮泄露出吱唔的细碎呻吟，挺起臀扩开双腿迎接上去配合。  
酒劲应该过去了，可小暮也在他眼前尽可能爆发了全部。彼此都一起承受了这串波动，精神和耐力濒临极限。  
最后小暮释放在他手里，粘稠而多的白浊漏得小腹都是。配合余波快感下战栗，小暮迷离灌满眼泪的目帘缓缓合下最后疲倦地昏睡过去。  
身体如同失去重量的片羽，小暮落在凌乱的床上变得安稳。被留下的雏森不顾自己的后续，则从身下人红肿后方的退出。  
他的腰还残有刚才激烈下崩弛的酸楚，而没有释放坚硬的分身，折磨着双腿险些发颤。他也就深吸几口气，把满屋的麝香和红酒呼足肺部，僵硬的下来坐到床边。  
冷静了一下身体，雏森让自己膝盖稳住身体，抓着床头站起来。走到电脑桌前抽出纸巾盒里的纸巾，随后独自坐在床位给自己套弄起坚硬的下方。  
不多也不大的动作，不急躁的频率，他是为了不去制造噪音影响陷入睡眠的人。所以他咬住后齿，将鼻音后更多可能抬高的音色梗入喉咙，咽回肚子。  
释放在成打的纸巾中后，他把那团纸丢入垃圾桶。随后一边忍耐大腿内侧的余波，一边抽出更多纸巾擦抹干手指尖沾上的液体，仰头对印有大片阴影的屋顶吐了口气。  
接着他又拿着干净的纸巾重新回到小暮身旁，附身给对方擦拭沾满分泌物的身体。小腹周围抹净，双腿间也尽可能清理。等他确认对方没醒后，又把床单上的液体蹭掉，合上对方的腿，把一旁乱糟糟的被子扯过来没形的盖在了小暮身上。  
最后他蹲下身从床底捡起那瓶酒。红酒洒了一地，可惜他现在没精力处理。对于满身是汗，雏森今晚懒得清洗，同时也没有产生强制摇醒小暮的打算。  
被熏了一鼻子酒味中，他坐到小暮的床上，盯着对面安静的人把瓶底残留的酒直接倒入口中。味道已经尝不出来，铺盖在口腔内为迷乱的大脑喷满形容不出的味道。

他累了，但还不会破碎。

那夜他们换了床。  
雏森睡在小暮的床上，枕在满是对方味道的枕头，听着房间另一头的呼吸，不知用了多少小时才合了眼。


End file.
